kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Houston
Thông tin | slot2icon = | slot3icon = | slot4=-Khóa- | space1=1 | space2=1 | space3=4 | space4=- |fuel= 40 |ammo=60 |M_Torp =+1 |M_FP=+2 |M_AA=+0 |M_Armor=+2 |S_Fuel=2 |S_Ammo=4 |S_Steel=11 |S_Bauxite=2 | name 1=Houston Kai | japanesename 1= Houston改 | hv 1= | id 1=400 | rarity 1=7 | type 1=CA | class 1=Northampton | firepower 1=46 (76) | torpedo 1=20 (60) | AA 1=30 (75) | ASW 1=0 | LOS 1=16 (53) | luck 1=20 (65) | hp 1=54 (56) | armor 1=40 (73) | evasion 1=36 (76) | aircraft 1=7 | speed 1=Nhanh | range 1=Trung bình | slot 1=4 | time 1=Lv50 ( 440 500 ) | slot1 1=Pháo 3 nòng 8 inch Mk.9 | slot2 1=Pháo cao xạ đơn 5inch | slot3 1=- Trống - | slot4 1=- Trống - | slot1icon 1 = | slot2icon 1 = | slot3icon 1 = | space1 1=1 | space2 1=1 | space3 1=1 | space4 1=4 |fuel 1= 40 |ammo 1=65 |M_Torp 1=+1 |M_FP 1=+2 |M_AA 1=+1 |M_Armor 1=+2 |S_Fuel 1=2 |S_Ammo 1=6 |S_Steel 1=19 |S_Bauxite 1=2 }} Lời thoại Ghi chú *The thing on the front of her USN officer cap is a gun director that sits on top of her fire control platform on her foremast. *Her base CG colors represent her prewar light gray (almost white) paint scheme. Her kai CG colors consisted of light gray and an improvised ocean gray (cavite gray), the one she had during her final days. *In her damaged CG, her number 3 turret is damaged in reference to the damage she sustained from a Japanese air attack that disabled her number 3 turret. *The ribbon around her collar is a Presidential Unit Citation that was awarded to her. Thông tin bên lề *Work started on her in May 1928, and she commissioned on 17th June 1930. *Served as a Presidential Yacht several times during the 30s, carrying Roosevelt for various trips. *At the beginning of America's entry to the war she was attached to the US Asiatic Fleet, the heaviest ship available in the region. *As the Allies fell back she joined the multi-nation ABDACOM fleet, a motley collection of ships to try and delay the Japanese invasion. *Her first mission was the Battle of Makassar Strait, an attempt to intercept a Japanese transport fleet, however they were driven off by airpower and forced to retreat. During this battle she took a bomb hit which rendered the rear turret inoperable. *The biggest action of the campaign was the Battle of Java Sea. Houston scored no known hits and was forced to retreat with the rest of the remaining allies. Following this disaster she and Perth attempted to flee to the safety of Australia but stumbled into the Japanese invasion force in the Sunda Strait and both ships were overwhelmed and lost. Houston managed to sink a minesweeper in the battle, but unfortunately as she was sinking fired continued to be directed at her, killing men as they abandoned ship. Xem thêm en:en: es: zh:扶桑 pt: